The discharge device comprises two units which for manual actuation of the discharge device are moved against each other with changes in length of the discharge device, e.g. to constrict a pressure space of the discharge device under manual actuating force and thus to subject the more particularly fluid medium contained therein to pressure. In this arrangement the units configured partly or completely integral with each other or formed by components produced separately and then connected to each other. The pressure space is expediently a pumping space of a pump, e.g. of a plunger pump which is defined at its outer circumference and one end of a housing and at the other end by a piston shiftable in the housing as well as, where required, by an inlet valve and/or outlet valve or the like.
Advantageously the discharge device includes a single spring or several springs e.g. a return spring for the return stroke, one or more valves or the like. This spring can be arranged within the pressure space or outside dry and is expediently a coil or sprial spring the longitudinally adjacent winding sections of which are located spaced away from each other in keeping with the spiral pitch.